


Sixteen

by saffintheskywithdiamonds



Category: Handsome Devil (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffintheskywithdiamonds/pseuds/saffintheskywithdiamonds
Summary: They find themselves gently swaying side to side in time with the song, both feeling as if things have finally fallen into place, as if the world makes sense at last.They have each other.
Relationships: Conor Masters/Ned Roche
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my headcanon of what happened between Ned and Conor after Wood Hill’s win in the senior cup final.
> 
> I hope whoever reads this enjoys it! <3

It’s 1am after a long (this time alcohol-free) night of celebrating Wood Hill’s victory in the final.

Ned Roche and Conor Masters stumble into their dormitory, both still high from the win but also thankful to be back after a long and tiring day at the same time. Their bags drop to the floor with a heavy thud before they collapse back on their respective beds, the weak metal frames shuddering upon impact.

Conor grunts and nods his head over towards Ned’s portable speaker, prompting Ned to reach over to it and switch it on.

The gentle intro of  Thirteen  begins playing softly around them, bringing some calm and serenity into their minds - a stark contrast to the previous exhilarating events of their day.

A few bars go by with the two boys in silence... until Conor speaks up from across the room, his voice almost inaudible.

“Ned...” the boy in question looks over at the taller teen.

His head is tilted down, gaze trained on his fidgeting hands, fringe hanging over his eyes. Ned cocks his head to one side, silently urging him to continue.

Conor takes a shaky breath, “I’m gay.”

Ned arches an eyebrow, confused, wondering how this statement is news.

Conor doesn’t miss this change of expression, speaking again.

“It’s the first time I’ve actually said it out loud.”

_ Oh. _

Ned says nothing, only stands up and takes Conor’s hand, encouraging him to stand up too. Much like they had earlier in the day, the two boys fall forward into a tight embrace. Conor buries his face into the smaller teen’s flaming auburn hair as he struggles to fight back tears.

Not sad tears, or tears of anger or frustration, more like tears of relief. The relief of finally being honest with himself, of finally being able to be who he really is, of not having to hide anymore.

_He had dared to reveal who he is._

They pull away after a while, although not removing their arms from around each other, slowly meeting each other in the eye.

And suddenly their lips are together.

A hesitant yet perfect kiss, eyes fluttering closed, hearts racing, hands holding onto each other for dear life. Conor lifts a hand to Ned’s cheek, caressing the skin there with his thumb. His touch is soft, gentle, handling Ned as if he were the most precious thing in the world.

Not many people get to see this side of Conor. Ned never realised just how lucky he was to be one of the few people Conor trusts enough to open up to until he almost lost him. Ned doesn’t think he’ll ever forgive himself for that day.

Conor leans back down for another kiss; this one a lot surer than the last, filled with more passion. A huge grin spreads across the star outhalf’s features, “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

Ned can’t help but smile as well, “Me too.”

“I love your smile,” Conor murmurs as he runs a thumb along Ned’s lower lip, making the shorter teen blush, attempting to hide it by nuzzling his face against Conor’s neck. Conor merely chuckles fondly and kisses the top of Ned’s head.

They find themselves gently swaying side to side in time with the song, both feeling as if things have finally fallen into place, as if the world makes sense at last.

They have each other.

_  
Won't you tell me what you're thinking of? _

_Would you be an outlaw for my love?_

_ If it's so, well, let me know _

_If it's no, well, I can go_

_I won't make you_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :D


End file.
